


The Many Masks of Love

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Hardcore, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alfred needed Ivan to press him face first into the hotel pillows and fuck him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Masks of Love

“You’re going to wear it all meeting, slut.” Russia growled into his lover’s ear, smirking as the needy nation wiggled his hips desperately against the bed sheets. Ivan just smirked a bit wider as he leisurely pressed the thick dildo further into Alfred’s hungry ass. The boy’s body always begged for more, even with Ivan pushing him to his limits. “You’ll think about me every single time you wiggle in your seat. You’ll think about my cock replacing this plastic toy and fucking you just like you need it.” When Alfred let out another whimper, the Russian reached underneath his rutting hips to feel the cock ring nestled against his balls. His boy wasn’t coming anything soon. “Fucking slut.” He insulted fondly, slapping Alfred’s ass until the pale skin grew bright red. 

Each slap only pushed the American closer to an unachievable orgasm. Ivan enjoyed denying his lover a complete release. He got off on seeing those eyes shimmer with tears as Alfred realized he wasn’t coming until Ivan was good and ready for it. “I can’t go to the meeting like this.” Alfred protested as he rolled onto his back to show the Russian his half hard dick causing a problem. “Fuck me now, babe.” It wouldn’t inflate further because of the cock ring, but it still caused a bit of discomfort for the nation. 

Ivan wasn’t to be discouraged, though. He reached down to grasp Alfred’s dick in his hand and squeezed just enough to hear his lover yelp. “Always thinking with your dick, aren’t you?” He chided as he flicked Alfred’s balls with his index finger. “You’re lucky, slut, that I don’t force you to the meeting with no clothes and this toy stuffed up your ass. All the nations should see what a cock-hungry slut Alfred F. Jones has become.” Smirking, the Russian leaned forward to pull Alfred into a bruising kiss, “maybe I’ll tie you to the conference table and let everyone have a go? You’d like that. You’d love having so much come and cock inside you.”

Alfred shuddered, moaning as he tried to deny the accusation. “I don’t want everyone, just you.” His twitching dick gave away his true intentions, which only increased the dark, lustful look in Ivan’s eye. He was lost to the pleasure. They’d dance around each other for decades and the American couldn’t do it anymore. He needed Ivan to torture him in ways no one else could ever. He needed the Russian to hold the reigns of his pleasure and force him into some level of obedience. Their relationship was built on those truths. They knew each other and knew how to give the other what they really needed. Right now, Alfred needed to be used. 

“Of course you just want me, my precious whore.” The Russian cooed as he plopped down in the leather chair opposite the bed. He was only clothed in a pair of soft cotton y-fronts with his impressive dick straining beneath the fabric. “I’m the only one that can fill your hungry ass.” He spread his legs a bit wider, reaching down to massage his aching cock. The meeting started in thirty minutes, but Ivan couldn’t leave the hotel room without getting off at least once. “Suck my cock, slut.” He ordered as he slouched down in the chair to make things easier for his lover. 

Not that Alfred needed much help. He scrambled to kneel before Ivan’s cock, sensually pulling the Russian’s y-fronts down his thighs. The American always began the same way when he sucked his lover’s cock. He pressed a kiss to the leaking tip only for Ivan to grasp his dick and paint a trail of pre-come across Alfred’s red cheeks. He felt used and loved every second of it. “Fuck, Ivan.” He whispered as Ivan smacked his dick against Alfred’s lips. 

“Open your mouth, tramp.” Ivan ordered, his mouth opening slightly in a groan of appreciation as Alfred’s warm, wet mouth eagerly accepted his thick cock. Ivan had the American trained so well. He kept his mouth wide open and waited for the next command. “Make me come, bitch.” 

Alfred didn’t wait a single second. He clamped down on his lover’s cock, slurping around the thickness in his mouth. A mixture of drool and pre-come slipped between his lips and dribbled down his chest as those bright blue eyes glazed over in pleasure. He flicked his tongue just the way he knew Ivan enjoyed, smiling as the big Russian gasped with an uncontrollable twitch of his hips. The American loved making Ivan lose control. He loved feeling those heavy balls rest in his hands or on his chin. Alfred loved everything about their lovemaking and returned the feeling with a flexible tongue and eager hands. 

The American nation knew how to suck cock like his life depended on it. “Such a good boy,” he praised his lover as he tangled his fingers in the hairs at the back of Alfred’s head and began to push the American further down his dick. He was great at sucking cock, but even the loud-mouthed American had difficulties deep-throating a man of Ivan’s length and girth. That didn’t stop the Russian from forcing his dick down the man’s throat. When Ivan heard the first choking sounds and a slight look of panic in those pretty, tear-filled eyes, but he shushed the boy. “You can take it.” He told the squirming nation, shushing him again as Ivan inched his dick down Alfred’s throat until his balls rested against his chin. Ivan held his dick inside the rippling throat, moaning when Alfred tried to rut his dick against Ivan’s leg. “You like it, don’t you?”

Alfred’s response was a muffled whimper and a set of teary-blue eyes desperately seeking a release. He was swiftly denied as Ivan pulled his hips back to remove his cock from his wonderfully hot mouth. Alfred tried to direct his lover’s attention to his ass. He hoped that the Russian would show him a little mercy and grant him an orgasm before the meeting. He had been such a good boy, after all. “I’m so fuckin’ hard, Ivan.” He hissed, his hoarse voice deepening just a bit as Ivan grabbed his chin to pull him into another kiss. “I need to come, please.” 

When he pushed Alfred away, the Russian pressed his soaking dick right back to Alfred’s lips. “You can only finish after you make me come twice.” He smirked as he tapped the tip of his dick to the American’s lips, “I’m going to come down your throat and you’ll drink it right up.”

He didn’t need any more prompting. He opened his mouth for Ivan’s cock and tried to hold still as the monster dick edged down his throat. Once the initial penetration was familiar, Ivan began rocking his hips in a slow, rhythmic motion. With the help of Alfred’s hands playing with his balls and rubbing his perineum, the Russian’s pace increased until he was fucking Alfred’s face without abandon. “Cock gobbling slut,” he moaned, pulling Alfred’s hair so his face consistently stayed in the same place. “You want my come down your throat, don’t you, boy?” Alfred’s muffled moans are too much for the older male to handle. He exploded down Alfred’s throat, but had enough of his wits about him to pull out before he fully emptied his balls to point his dick towards that pretty face. Alfred’s hands continued milking his dick even as the last few jolts splattered musky seed against his face. Ivan panted softly, closing his eyes as his chested heaved with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Alfred was still impossibly hard and made his protest with a tell-timed rut against the Russian’s calf. When he was ignored, the American climbed into Ivan’s lap and rubbed his dick alongside Ivan’s still-hard cock. The hiss was worth the smack to his ass. “I want to come, Ivan. Now.” The American commanded, ignoring the fact that his face was still splattered with come. 

Ivan couldn’t ignore such an appealing sight. He reached up to rub his come into Alfred’s skin, smirking as he dipped his dirty fingers into his lover’s mouth. Instantly, the little slut slurped his fingers clean. “You look like some two-dollar whore right now.” Ivan reached behind the impatient nation to toy with the dildo sitting snuggly in his lover’s ass. Alfred was griping it so tightly, probably trying to maneuver the toy against his prostate. He needed a good milking. “You can come when I’m done.” He reminded his sweetheart, tugging the dildo out of Alfred to replace his fingers in the insatiable American. 

The blond boy’s reaction nearly startled Ivan. Alfred’s back bowed away from him and he quickly rocked his hips down to take more of his thick fingers inside his ass. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alfred chanted, facing going slack as his dick twitched in a dry orgasm. He sobbed at the denied pleasure, burying his face into Ivan’s neck to inhale the calming scent of his lover. It was a sweet gesture, but Ivan was a gluttonous man. He wanted to see Alfred completely undone and held little mercy for the other nation. He picked Alfred up to place him on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. Alfred wiggled against the coarse hotel sheets with a displeased pout across his face. “Get inside me, asshole.”

“You should be careful what you wish for, little America.” Ivan warned as he lifted Alfred’s hips off the bed to press his dick into the smug little bitch. Since Alfred kept himself open and wet for Ivan, he slipped inside his lover with little resistance. He received a loud, enthusiastic moan as he bottomed out, making him smirk at Alfred’s howl of pleasure. Ivan refused to give the American time to enjoy a thick cock up his ass and began fucking him into a stupor. With each prod to his prostate, Alfred’s bound dick leaked a river of pre-come and he begged louder to come. Ivan found it funny because he wouldn’t find his completion until the Russian was ready for it. “Wet little bitch,” Ivan teased, lifting Alfred’s legs from his hips to rest on his shoulders. In that position, Ivan plowed into his thrashing slut, grinning as their next-door neighbors began to bang on the wall. Alfred’s red-faced embarrassment was such a sweet surprise that Ivan almost went easy on him. 

Nah, the Russian never enjoyed changing his plans at the last minute.

“Spread your ass cheeks, slut.” Ivan commanded sharply, never stopping his thrusts as Alfred’s shaking hands reached down to part his ass. The sight of that winking, pink hole accepting his cock without resistance sent a shudder down the Russian’s spine. He lost himself in that sight and the feel of Alfred tightening around his dick to force him to come. He slapped that wide ass below him, gasping as the feeling rippled down his dick. He pressed one last time into Alfred, gasping as his control slipped and he painted Alfred’s insides white with his come. It was too much to stay inside his lover and began spilling onto the hotel sheets in rivers. He didn’t want his seed to be wasted, so Ivan grabbed a butt plug from his carry-on bag to slip into the American’s ass. 

He was soon left with a whining, desperate nation with an ass-full of warm come. It was a feeling that Alfred loved. The American frantically rutted his hips against the bed in order to catch the flared end of the butt plug on the sheets to nudge against his prostate. Each haphazard rock sloshed the come in his ass and set off a wave of moans leaving his throat. “Ivan, please,” he begged as he reached down to tug the cock ring away from his mistreated dick. “I want to come while you’re still hot inside me. You came twice, it’s my turn.” 

Ivan snorted at such a reason, playfully tapping the cock ring with the tip of his index finger. “Once more,” he begged, “I’ll come once more and remove the cock ring.” Alfred met this suggestion with a frustrated moan, but eagerly spread his legs once more. His butt plug was removed and a river of come dribbled towards the sheets until Ivan found Alfred’s vibrator underneath his pillow. He turned it in his hand for a moment as he tried to compare sizes. It was just a few inches smaller than his dick, but the girths were about the same. Plus, the fucking thing vibrated, which would come in handy. “Hands and knees, pet.” 

Alfred rolled into position with a barely contained shudder of excitement. He pressed his face into a feather pillow as Ivan pressed the rubber toy into his well-lubed ass. Another shudder traveled down his spine as Ivan’s thick fingers pressed beside the toy. He was trying to prepare him for something much larger than he’d been used to taking before. “Goddammit,” the American hissed as Ivan twisted the vibrator to distract him from the pain of additional fingers. Each time Ivan stretched his ass muscles beyond their normal range, he’d torture the American’s prostate until he entered a blissed-out stage between pain and pleasure. Each roll of his hips ignited his nerve endings and he didn’t even realize it when Ivan began pressing his dick alongside the vibrator. 

He took the process slow this time. It wouldn’t be a good ending to their evening if he tore something inside his lover. Plus, Alfred would insist Ivan bottom for the next year. The Russian enjoyed a switch every so often, but an entire year was ridiculous. Just like his lover, it seemed. When Ivan finally stopped pressing inside the younger man, he leaned down to sink his teeth into Alfred’s shoulder. It was the only thing keeping him from shouting his pleasure to the entire hotel. 

Alfred was doing enough shouting for the both of them. “More, Ivan, more,” he begged as he prematurely rolled his hips and drew Ivan’s ire. Within seconds, the American found his face buried into the pillow as Ivan mercilessly fucked him in tandem with the vibrator. He screamed into the pillow, an entire vocabulary of praise and curses jumbling together in his melody of screams. Alfred ignored even their neighbor’s constant banging on the wall as his ass burned with the effort of accepting the large dicks and his balls ached with the desire to come. Still, with his chest pinned to the bed, Alfred could only accept what he was given and roll his hips whenever he had a bit of leeway. It was one of the most arousing events of their entire relationship. 

Ivan felt more confident with the additional girth beside his own and wasted little time in fucking Alfred silly. After two satisfying orgasms, he knew he wouldn’t last as long this time around. Already he could feel the tension in his belly threatening to snap with each powerful thrust of his hips. “You want to come, slut?” He asked his lover, inching his finger down to play with the switch on the end of the vibrator, “then come for me.” He flicked the switch with one finger and finally removed the cock ring with another. 

The intense buzzing in his ass and Ivan’s girth racing towards another healthy load of come had Alfred tumbling into a long orgasm. His screamed echoed across the hotel room and only further frustrated their neighbors. His entire body thrashed and fluttered with pleasure until he became boneless against the bed. His body twitched every so often as Ivan fucked him through his orgasm and continued rutting until he pulled out to splatter his come on Alfred’s round ass. Ivan let the toy vibrate inside his lover for just a few seconds longer before pulling it out to toss into the bathroom sink. He’d clean it later. 

Right now he needed to roll Alfred on his back before the American passed out in such an uncomfortable position. With all the stretching, Alfred would have a sore ass. Ivan carefully tugged the American to rest against the pillows before brushing a kiss to the man’s forehead. He wanted to make sure Alfred was okay after such a rough session, but the American was already asleep. Chuckling, Ivan pulled the duvet around Alfred’s shoulders and grabbed his phone to let Germany know they wouldn’t make it to the meeting today. He moved to find some sleep pants to wear to bed, but his greedy lover tugged him closer with an impatient whine. It appeared he was sleeping in the nude, once more. 

Ahh, the things he did for love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear some feedback! I've been writing a lot here lately and would love to know if there is room for improvement. Lay it on me!


End file.
